With the advent of the digital SLR (Single Lens Reflex) camera, digital rangefinder camera, digital medium format camera, and medium and large format digital camera backs replacing their film counterparts, a new set of problems have arisen. The ultra high resolution digital image sensors that have replaced analog film are composed of millions to tens of millions of individual pixel sensors that comprise the overall picture image. These pixels vary in pitch based on the overall sensor density from approximately 3 to 9 microns in pitch. The size and pitch of these pixels makes the image sensor very susceptible to microscopic dust particles that impair the digital images with artifacts. The susceptibility of the sensor to dust particles transpires whenever a lens is removed from the camera body exposing the sensor cavity to ambient air. The sensor becoming contaminated with particles can also become exacerbated when particles that have entered the sensor cavity are drawn to the sensor by electrostatic charge. This event has the propensity of materializing every time the sensor becomes energized. The function of removing a lens becomes necessary for various reasons. The most common being when the photographer changes lenses in order to optimize a photographic composition, cleaning the image sensor from existing dust and microscopic debris, or other internal functions such as inspection or maintenance. The most prophylactic method of avoiding sensor contamination was to create a field deployable convenient enclosed environment that can block wind currents carrying particles and Venturi effects, subdue electrostatic charge, and scrub the air of existing particles, enabling the exposure of the sensor cavity during the normal operation of the camera substantially less vulnerable to particulate contamination.